The primary goal is to maintain a chimpanzee breeding colony that will ensure the production of offspring that are physically health and behaviorally and socially normal. The health of the animals will be closely monitored by the attending veterinarian and according to the Institution's Animal Care and Use Program. The chimpanzee colony will be managed so as to be productive in terms of numbers of infants born and maintenance of the colony to ensure the social development and experience that is required for future breeders. Management of all ages of animals in this colony includes close attention to their behavioral well-being as well as their physical well-being. Both harem and pair breeding systems are utilized in this facility. All proven breeder females in this facility are adequate mothers. Therefore, during the first 36-48 months, alternate rearing methods are employed only if the infant or mother is ill or injured. The wild infant is 4-5 years old before it is weaned. Consequently, this Institution makes the a priori assumption that infants should be left with their mothers for as long as is practical. Until more is known regarding the actual time the captive infant should be left with its mother, it is hoped that this will assure the development of breeders of the future. Comprehensive records of morbidity, mortality, birth, geneology and behavior will be maintained with a goal of placing much of the information into computerized records. In addition, findings that are pertinent to improved captive management will be published. All animals in this colony are registered with the International Species Inventory System (ISIS). No animals in this colony have a history of experimental use in non A, non B hepatitis.